


Olicity drabbles/ short stories

by olicityislife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Olicity Drabbles, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityislife/pseuds/olicityislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Olicity drabbles/ short storries, chapters won't be related (unless I point out that they are) ;) Hope you'll enjoy :D <3 Also I'm taking prompts on tumblr (kciseternity.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A moment of weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: Hey! So I have an olicity prompt if you're interested: denial of pregnancy, they find out when she's seven months along. Can be established relationship or not, up to you :) (thanks in advance!)

It was a moment of weakness, for both of them. He lost his mother not that long ago and she was kidnapped and almost killed by Slade. It was amazing, she couldn’t deny that but she knew it was just two people finding consolation in one another. So they had sex, it felt so right in that moment but so wrong the next morning. He acted as if nothing happened, and so did she. They didn’t talk about it, never told anyone and just wanted to leave it behind. But when months passed, two to be precise, she started feeling different. She was getting more sensitive lately, she was always hungry and she was constantly sick and tired. She thought at first it was flu or something like that so she went to see a doctor.

* * *

 

“Congratulations.” The doctor walked it holding a file in his hands.

“I’m sorry, what?!” No, this was not happening, she thought. “Please tell me you are congratulating me because I have flu.” She begged the doctor who was looking confused and amused at the same time.

“You’re pregnant.”

“What?! Pregnant as in I have a little human inside of my belly?” She asked as if a different kind of pregnancy existed.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s what pregnant means.” The doctor left the room, leaving Felicity alone to process everything.

It was just a moment of weakness. And now she was pregnant. Because of one night with Oliver, her whole life turned upside down. She was going to tell him. She really was. But every time she tried she just couldn’t get those words out of her mouth. She thought he was going to hate her and leave her just like her father left her and her mum. So she kept it to herself. She wore baggy clothes, sweatshirts, anything that could cover up her everyday larger belly.

* * *

 

Oliver became suspicious. She never wore such baggy clothes, she was never so afraid to go out in the field and she was never going to the doctor’s appointments so frequently. He thought she was ill, and always feared the worst. He knew if she wanted to tell him, she would, but he just couldn’t wait around for her to never come to the foundry one day and when he would come to her apartment he would find her unconscious on the floor or worse. So he confronted her.

“Felicity, I need to talk to you.” Oliver grabbed her by her hand pulling her closer to him when everyone else left the foundry. He saw her larger than usual belly and thought that gaining weight was probably the symptom of her illness.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up Oliver?” She said with her always cheerful voice. Even though she was irritated most of the time, she always remained calm and joyful.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Oliver pulled her closer. So close that she would fell his body radiating warmth.

Oh, no, no, no. He found out. What was she supposed to do now? Oliver doesn’t want a baby, at least not right now, and definitely not with her. Or that’s what she thought. “What do you mean?” She knew acting stupid isn’t going to work with Oliver but she had to try something.

“Are you dying Felicity?” Oliver felt a tear form in his eye.

Wait, what? He thinks she is dying? Well pregnancy and having a baby is hard and painful but why would he think she was dying.

Oliver caught Felicity’s confused look so he continued. “You have been so distant these days, always going to doctor’s appointments, you get angry fast, cry a lot and I just thought,” Oliver paused as he swallow the bile forming in his throat, “ I thought you might be sick, like cancer or some other aggressive illness.”

“Oh, no, Oliver, I’m not dying. I mean I could die; after all there are dangerous people out there. Even though statistically looking there is a greater chance of me falling and hitting my head or being in a car accident than getting killed by someone, but what I was going to say is, I’m not sick.” Felicity rambled.

Now that was his Felicity. He hugged her and whispered, “If there is something that you want or need to tell me, you can.”

* * *

 

After that few months passed and she just wasn’t able to keep it anymore. She was already seven months pregnant and her belly was now more than obvious. But Oliver and Digg had different things on their minds and they never noticed until the dinner party Oliver’s sister Thea organized. Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Sara, Roy and Thea were all at the same table that was filled with food and wine. The waiter was pouring wine to everyone at that table until it came to Felicity. “No, thanks. I’ll just have water.” As she said she felt five confused looks on her. It became so clear to everyone and she was only able to blush.

“Felicity, you gained weight, you’re always going on doctor’s appointments and now you don’t drink wine. You do know where I’m going with this?” Sara was the first one to speak.

“I, uhm, I know. I wanted to tell you guys before but I just couldn’t.” Felicity bit her lip and stared at her plate.

“How long?” Diggle asked.

“I’m seven months pregnant.” She regretted saying it. She knew that Oliver is calculating in his mind and soon he will realize that she is carrying his child. “I need to stretch my legs.” Felicity got out of her chair and was making her way to the balcony before Oliver could come to his realization.

She was taken aback by the astonishing scenery in front of her. It was dark, moon and stars were being the only sources of light. And it was so peaceful, she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could before someone came looking for her. But that happened a lot sooner than she expected.

“Is it mine?” Oliver rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, it is.” She turned to him, tears falling down her check. “I wanted to tell you. But I was so afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of you hating me for getting pregnant, even though it’s actually your fault just as much as it is mine but I was afraid, and of you not wanting to have a kid now and with me, so I thought you will leave me just like my father left my mum and me and I was afraid of…”

“Shh, you don’t have to be afraid anymore, okay. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He cut her off.

“I’m sorry.” She hugged him and buried her face into his chest.

“Hey, don’t worry. We are going to raise this child. We are going to love it and we are going to protect it with all our life. Nothing bad will ever happen to this child as long as we raise it together.” Oliver reached for her belly, not quite believing that he made something so amazing. He rested his hand on her belly just in time to feel a tiny little kick coming from his little child.

“She’s a real kicker, like her father.” Felicity smiled. All of the fear and anxiety was gone. She knew he was going to keep his promise and they will raise their daughter with love.

“She? We are having a daughter?” His eyes were full of tears, but tears of joy of course. If someone asked him a month ago if he was ready to be a father he would say “Hell no” but this was different. This was his and Felicity’s daughter. This was something that he and the woman he loves created and that was enough for him to make him stay and take care of his two favourite girls.  

“We’re having a daughter.” She replied still feeling Oliver’s hand on their unborn baby, just resting there assuring her that he will always be there for both of them.


	2. When did the two of you get so close?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one sentence prompt from releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com: prompt time: "when did the two of you get so close?" :)  
> Thanks for the prompt, hope you like it ;)

Aleksei Guskov. Russian mobster and a killer. And that was the only thing they knew about him. Felicity was trying to dig deeper but failed. It was like he was a ghost. But Felicity knew something will eventually turn up so she never gave up on the search.

* * *

 

Turns out that after two months she finally found something about him. She thought about not telling Oliver but he would be pissed off if he found out so she decided to tell him. When everyone left the foundry she turned to Oliver and opened her mouth but no words came out. Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly but enough to feel her rapid heartbeat. For a moment he was afraid it’s going to leave her chest. “Hey, what’s wrong?” There was only worry on his face.

“I- I found something about Aleksei but I don’t think you’ll be glad to hear it.” She started to hesitate. “What is it, Felicity?” She freaked him out even more, if that was even possible at the moment.

“So he has a thing for blondes” Felicity caught his confused and then angry face but continued talking “so I thought about going to the party he is going tomorrow and he will invite me to his home, he always invites them there, and I’ll hack his-“

“NO!” Oliver’s eyes widened in shock and anger and worry. “No way, I’m not letting you be a bait to some psycho killer, no way.” His hand dropped from her shoulder and he was half yelling half talking to her.

“Oliver, just listen to me. I’ll be in and out of there in no time I just need-“She was once again cut off by Oliver.

“NO. I don’t want to hear about it, Felicity. I’m not putting you in danger. We will catch that guy some other way.” Oliver eyes were fixated at hers and he made a step forward trying to get closer to her as possible like she was already in danger.

“And what if there isn’t another way?” She yelled too and got closer to him invading any personal space that was there. “This is our only way. I’m not a kid; I can take care of myself just fine. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not letting you do this. Not under my watch.” His eyes went to her lips and oh, how he so desperately wanted to kiss her but he was trying to fight that urge.

They were just staring at each other for a moment; both fighting the urge to do something stupid in this heated moment. But that wasn’t working so they both leaned in for a kiss and just as they felt each other lips crush in one another they heard their friend’s voice. “When did the two of you get so close?” Digg teased. His voice brought them back to reality and they both took few steps backwards.

“I, uhm, he, uhm, we, I mean, it was, about, but he, just I, ughh.” Felicity was trying to find the right words to explain what just happened. Oliver was just standing there nodding and occasionally saying yeah at her senseless ramblings.

“Never mind. It’s about time you two accepted your feelings.” Digg smiled and left the foundry before both Oliver and Felicity could say something else.

“So about that mission. Can I go?” Felicity smirked.

“Yeah but be safe.” Oliver pressed a kiss on her forehead lingering for a while before turning away and leaving her alone in the foundry.

A breath she didn’t know she was holding escaped her mouth and she felt light headed for a second. “So that’s what it feels like to kiss him.” She said out loud. “I should do that more often.” She grinned.


	3. Want some company?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sentence prompt from anon: "want some company?"  
> I hope you like it ;)

It never bothered her that she was short. She actually kind of liked it. She liked it especially when she would hug Oliver because she would bury her head in his chest. But she didn’t like that she could never reach anything from the high shelves. She didn’t have many of those but she had few shelves in her living rooms, the first one being around the height of her waist and the last one being few inches higher than her. And now her problem was that she needed something from her highest shelf.  She hadn’t realized how stupid her idea was until she was already standing on the second shelf and trying to reach the third. She heard a slight crack beneath her feet but she was already on the fourth shelf and could barely reach the last one. She stretched herself to reach the wires she needed but that’s when she felt the shelf breaking and wood beneath her was crushing down on the floor along with her. She was trying to reach for something to hold on to, to stop her from falling but she just made it worse. What where seconds felt like minutes and she was looking at the ceiling just waiting to feel her body hit the ground. A second, or even in a fraction of a second before the fall she took her phone out of her pocket and then she fell. Her whole body hit the floor with the force that blew the air out of her lungs and made her gasp for it but her head hit it worse than anything else, but like that wasn’t enough she also felt something fall on her leg crashing it, making her unable to move. Her vision was blurred but she managed to call Oliver before shutting down completely, letting darkness take her.

* * *

 

Oliver looked at the caller ID, saw Felicity’s picture and smiled before answering. “Hey, Felicity, what’s up?”

No answer.

“Felicity?” Oliver became nervous, smile fading from his face. But still no answer. “Felicity?!” He started yelling and Digg came in the room and shout him a confused look.

Oliver hung up and explained to Digg who just told him to calm down. But it was hard for him to be calm while imagining everything bad that could be happening to Felicity right now. He left his company and went on his motorcycle straight to her apartment. Doors were locked and when he knocked no one answered so he broke in knowing Felicity will kill him when she finds out. When he stepped inside time stopped and he wasn’t able to move anymore. He just saw her limp body lying on the floor with bruises and cuts on her face and forced himself to run as fast as he could to her. His hand went straight to her neck and he released a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse. But now his second concern was the fact that something heavy was crashing her leg. He removed it as gentle as he could afraid of hurting her. She winced out of pain but her eyes remained closed. Oliver picked her up pressing her against his chest and carried her out like she was as easy as a feather.

* * *

 

“Where am I?” That was her first question when she woke up.

“You’re in the hospital, in the hall waiting for a cast.” Oliver had her in his arms.

“What cast?”

“You broke your leg but nothing else. Well you have some bruises and cuts on your face but nothing life threating.” Oliver picked her up when he heard a nurse call out Felicity’s name.

* * *

 

When she got a cast he took her home, and tucked her in her bed, trying to get her as comfortable as he could. He even adjusted her pillows like she asked him to but he still felt like she was sad and afraid. He suddenly got an idea how to cheer her up.

“Want some company? I can buy ice-cream and juice and snacks and we can have a pajama party. What do you think?” He asked her.

“Really? You would do that for me?” Her eyes lit up with joy and happiness. Now that was something he loved seeing.

“Yes, of course but only if you let me sign your cast.” He smiled and pressed his lips on her forehead sending shiver down her spine.

“It’s a deal.” She blushed.


	4. Oliver! STOP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sentence prompt from anon: ""Oliver! STOP!" -Felicity"  
> TW: abuse (but don't worry not coming from Oliver)  
> I think I went a little too far with this but I hope you like it ;)

She was working with Oliver for almost 2 years. She was in love with him for a year, she still is now but she finally accepted that she could have a boyfriend that isn’t Oliver Queen. She hated waiting, but she did it anyways for a year, just wishing that one day Oliver will see her and kiss her or ask her out. But that wasn’t happening. She met a boy and he asked her out, she hesitated but finally said yes. She decided she needed to let Oliver go. She didn’t completely let him go, she still loved him, but she freed herself from being kept just for him. Her first date with Chris was amazing, perfect actually. He was a gentleman, he paid the dinner walked her home, everything that she saw in movies, everything she imagined that one day she would have. Second date came; everything was once again simply perfect. Few more dates passed and they were already spending every free time they had on each other. He was always buying her gifts, taking her home, he was perfect. A little too perfect if you ask Oliver. It wasn’t that Oliver was jealous, he was but he thought he wasn’t, but he was also was afraid of Felicity getting hurt, no one was that perfect, so Oliver was suspicious of Chris.

* * *

 

“I have to go.” Felicity got dressed and was about to leave Chris’ apartment after she stayed there for a night.

“No, you don’t, stay.”  Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to bed.

“Chris, stop it, I really have to go.” Felicity smiled, “Oliver is going to be pissed if I don’t come to work on time.”

“Yeah, what’s up with you and Oliver anyways?” Chris’ voice lowered.

“What do you mean?” Felicity smiled nervously trying to relax while Chris’ hand around her wrist tightened.

“Do you think I’m blind?” Chris was now yelling, “You are always with him, I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one sees you.”

“Oh, come on, Chris, stop being a jerk, there is nothing between us.” Felicity was yelling two, ripping out of Chris’ grip and walking away from him. She began crying and she didn’t realize that he was right behind her.

“Stop lying to me.” Chris pulled her to face him.

“I’m not lying!” She was afraid of Chris, trying to free herself once again but this time it just pissed him off and his hand flew to her face, hitting her so hard she fell on the floor. Her hand went to her cheek and she let out a sob. She was crying and lying on the floor thinking what happened to her sweet, perfect Chris.

“I don’t want to see you two together again.” He left her there on the floor crying.

* * *

 

She was late. And she was never late. This was the first time he got to the QC before her. He waited few minutes before calling her.

“I’m coming, sorry; I’ll be there in a sec.” Felicity picked up.

* * *

 

“Felicity, what happened?” Oliver’s voice was lower than usual when he saw his favourite IT girl with a massive bruise on her face. “Did Chris hit you?”

“What? No, I fell. I’m so clumsy sometimes and I hit my head in the table, but I’m fine really. And if you’re jealous you can just say so you don’t have to blame the poor guy for my bruise.” Felicity teased, trying to mask her fear, anger, sadness.

 “Felicity, are you sure Chris didn’t hit you? You can tell me you know?” Oliver ignored her teasing and still had his serious face on.

“Hey, I think I would know if he hit me, okay. I’m fine.”

It was definitely the worst day of her life. Chris hit her, Oliver, Digg, Sara, Roy and even Thea were watching her all day asking if Chris did something to her. But she just couldn’t bring herself to tell them the truth, after all she thought she deserved it, that it was her fault, she never hit her until now. So she kept quiet the whole day, forcing herself to smile and look cheerful as always.

Oliver offered to take her home and she said yes. With everything that happened today, she needed to feel safe even for a little while.

“I hope you’re not covering for him.” They stood in front of her door. Felicity put her hand on his shoulder trying to assure him she was fine but he just leaned in for a hug. He hugged her tightly and whispered to her. “If you ever feel unsafe, come to me. If he hurts you again, call me, you don’t deserve this, do you understand?”

She pulled herself from his hug and smiled. “I’m fine.”

She watched him drive away before she went to her apartment. When she was in she saw a dim light and a figure was standing there looking through the window. She turned on the light and a gasp escaped her when she saw Chris. “What are you doing here, Chris?”

“I went to apologize for my behavior but then I saw you hugging him. I thought I told you that I don’t want to see you with him. Was I not clear or are you just stupid?” His voice was gradually rising to a yelling.

“I’m not your doll. I can hang out with Oliver if I want to, you don’t get to decide for me. And if you hit me again I’ll call the police.” Felicity was walking backwards until she hit the doors.

“You are my girlfriend. I get to decide what you do and what you’re not allowed to do. I’m the man in this house, do you hear me.” He was already pinning her on the walls, shaking her violently.

“Let me go!” Felicity cried out as she tried to get out of his grip because all the shaking and hitting the wall with her head was making her dizzy.  And for a moment he stopped.

“SHUT UP!” He slapped her with the back of his hand and then when she was on the ground his leg found its way to her stomach hitting her like she was just a boxing bag. And that was all that she was to him. She wasn’t human to him, she was a doll. She realized she meant nothing to him.

She curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself as much as she could but he didn’t stop hitting her. The worst came when he pulled her up by her hair and tossed her over the table. She was on the floor, her body was limp and she didn’t feel the pain anymore. She didn’t feel anything at all and that’s when her world became black.

“Hey, Felicity, you forgot your phone.” When Oliver stepped into her apartment there was quite a scene before him. Chris, that perfect guy, was holding Felicity pinned to the wall by her throat, yelling something to her, but her body was limp and her eyes were closed. “HEY, let her go.” Oliver punched the guy, making him release Felicity whose body just fell on the ground. Oliver went to Felicity checked her pulse and hug her tightly so he could pick her up and take her to the hospital. But Chris had different intensions. He tried to hit Oliver but he saw him coming and gently put Felicity down on the floor and stood up to kick the ass of a guy who dared to lift a hand on his beautiful Felicity. Oliver punched him twice before he was on the ground and he got on top of him, chocking and punching him, avenging Felicity.

"Oliver! STOP!" He heard her quiet and hoarse voice. “You’re going to kill him.” She cried out.

“That’s my plan. Look what he did to you.”

“No, Oliver, be better than him, please.” As she was crying she started to struggle for breath, desperately trying to get air to her lungs.

“Hey, Felicity, are you okay? Just calm down. Breathe.” Oliver was of the guy and next to Felicity in no time. He was so worried for her so he picked her up and called the ambulance. He wanted to kill that guy that was treating Felicity like she was nothing but when he heard her voice, her sweet, usually happy voice he pulled back and focused on her.

“He is not worth you breaking your promise.” Felicity slowly faded away into unconsciousness.  

“Stay with me, Felicity, ambulance is on its way.” He pulled her closer and removed the hair out of her face revealing bruises and blood smudged across her pale face. “You don’t deserve any of this, it’s not your fault, I’m sorry.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 

“Did you kill him? Please tell me you haven’t killed him.” Felicity woke up few hours later in the hospital bed.

“No, he’s in jail and he’ll stay there for a while.” Oliver squeezed her hand lightly.

“That’s good.” She smiled at him.

She was happy because even though she was through a lot in this few days she was not alone in it. Oliver was with her the whole time. He was with her when she was recovering and he was her rock. She told him everything; she told him how she felt. And he, to her surprise, told her how he felt too. Even if she just came from an abusive relationship she wasn’t afraid of getting serious with Oliver, she trusted him to keep her safe. And he did, he kept her safe.


	5. If we don't hurry we'll be late for our first appointment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sentence prompt from carolinas-dreams.tumblr.com: "If we don't hurry we'll be late for our first appointment!"  
> So I was listening to All of me by John Legend and this happened :) Hope you like it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in italic is a flashback (just to make that clear ;) :P)

She was staring at herself in the mirror not believing that she held a human being in her belly. That there was a new life inside of her, growing everyday , depending on her to keep it safe. She looked down and replayed the moment she and Oliver found out she was pregnant.

* * *

 

_“Oliver, I think I’m sick.” Felicity didn’t even have the energy to open her eyes. Her body was feeling heavy and she felt like she was going to puke._

_“You don’t have a high temperature.” Oliver sat on the bed and extended his hand to her forehead._

_“But I feel awful.” She turned to him, slightly opening her eyes._

_“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?” He laid beside her and hugged her._

_“No.” She fell asleep._

* * *

 

She was going to her first appointment after she found out the big news and she was afraid. The only thing that kept her sane was that Oliver was going with her. He insisted on it. He insisted on holding her hand and kissing her forehead while the doctor would show them an ultrasound of their unborn baby. But still she was nervous, she didn’t know how to handle everything, it was just so fast for her.

* * *

 

_“Felicity, it’s already 3 pm and you are still in bed. Are you okay?” Oliver walked in the room and sat on the bed._

_“Uhm, what?” Felicity was woken up from her sleep and she felt sick again._

_“Felicity, I think we should go to the hospital. You don’t look so fine.”_

_“I’m sorry.” She mumbled. She didn’t know why she was apologizing. Maybe because he was supposed to go to work but instead he had to take care of her. Or maybe because she felt like a burden to him. She was just sorry because of everything. She was emotional._

_“I don’t know why you are apologizing. Through sickness and health, remember.”_

_“We’re not married, Oliver.” She chuckled._

_“Not yet.” He winked at her and it any other circumstance she would find it attractive, but she was too busy motioning to Oliver to bring bucket or something she can throw up in._

* * *

 

“Are you okay, Felicity?” She heard a concerned voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She snapped out of her thoughts and started getting ready but since she was so emotional flashbacks kept finding their way into her mind.

* * *

 

_She threw up and Oliver held her hair so it doesn’t get dirty. After she was done throwing up he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, giving her water to help her with her burnt throat. He messaged Digg to get the car ready and when he got his message that the car was ready, he carried Felicity out and put her in the car._

_“Where are we going?” Digg asked but he already knew the answer seeing Oliver’s worried face as he carried Felicity._

_“Hospital.” He simply answered._

* * *

 

Felicity put her favourite shirt and it fit perfectly since she was only two months pregnant. She realized it was the shirt she wore the day Oliver said he loved her. She was just getting out of her sweatpants and getting in her skirt when she felt tears slip down her cheek.

* * *

 

_“So what brings you two here?” The doctor asked._

_“She feels sick.” Oliver answered and let Felicity tell all of her symptoms._

_“I see.” Doctor smiled when Felicity told him everything. “We’ll draw blood and run some tests but I have an idea what’s up with her.”_

_After few minutes of waiting in anticipation the doctor was standing in front of them. Oliver’s hand went to Felicity’s and they tangled their fingers together_ _not letting go of one another._

_“Congratulations, you’re having a baby.” The doctor smiled at the anxious soon to be parents._

_The tension faded away as the reality sank in. She was pregnant. They are going to be parents._

_“I- I, how?” Felicity was speechless._

_“Pretty sure that night had something to do with it.” Oliver teased her._

_“I know how, I just I don’t know. I can’t believe we are going to be parents.” Felicity hugged him and smiled knowing that their kid would have the greatest dad on earth._

* * *

 

Oliver walked into the bathroom, he couldn’t wait for her to get out it was taking her too long. He found her crying.

“Hey what’s wrong?” He cupped her face with his hands and looked at her with concern and love in his eyes.

“What if I won’t be a good mom? What if I’m not ready for a kid? What if I mess up?” She cried.

“Look at me.” Oliver waited for her to look him in the eyes. “You won’t be a good mom; you’re going to be a perfect mom. Your dad left you but I’m not him. I’m never going to leave neither you nor our kid. We are going to raise it together. We made it; we are going to provide it the best life we can. And nobody is ever ready for this kind of change but when this baby,” Oliver put his hand gently on her stomach, “when this baby is born and you hold it for the first time, you’ll see you’re ready. We’ll both see we’re ready.”

Felicity started crying again but this time because of joy. “Thank you” she simply whispered.

 "Now if we don't hurry we'll be late for our first appointment!" Oliver picked her up, she chuckled and they were on their way.

* * *

 

7 months later Eleanor Faith Queen was born and in the moment Oliver and Felicity first saw her they both realized they were ready for her, they were ready to raise her and love her and watch her grow up just like Oliver said they would.


	6. You're safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: "i had this olicity prompt in my mind for such a long time i'd die if you could write something! it's not a sentence though, so i don't know if you would, but here it is: it would be felicity freaking out after the count kidnaps her and when oliver approaches her and tells her it's okay now, she doesn't recognize him and starts freaking out and pushing him away, so oliver has to calm her :)"
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, hope you like it :) <33333 Btw. this is just what I think was going through their minds in that scene in 2x07 :)

It just happened so fast. One second she was looking for a flu shots truck and the next thing she knew she was being dragged to QC by Count Vertigo. Then he was tying her to the chair and calling Oliver. She felt Count’s cold hands on her soft, warm, fragile skin which made her shiver. She cried out of fear and her thoughts were filled with different scenarios of how her life will end today. Will he OD her with his drug or will he just shoot her, or maybe he had a different plan, but anyways she knew today was her last day.

* * *

 

She felt a glimpse of hope when Oliver came, he was in his Arrow clothes but his hood was down. She looked him in the eyes and saw how full of worry, sadness and guilt they were.  She felt safe for a moment, with him being there, but her hope faded as the drug lord pulled his gun out of his pocket and shot few rounds at Oliver with a gun next to Felicity’s ear. She cried out again when he cut her ties and yanked her ponytail. He dragged her across the office before settling just few inches away from the massive windows.

He still had her ponytail in his hand pulling it so hard that her head was at the uncomfortable angle and she only saw the ceiling. She tried to twist her head to face Oliver who she heard was in front of them. She also saw a needle that Count took out and she knew what was in it. She knew that the dose in syringe was too high for her body and if he, or better, when he would inject her with it, she would be dead in matter of seconds.

Oliver’s hand around the bow tightened and he was eager to kill the guy that was threatening his only joy, the only good thing in his life. He vowed to himself that he will not kill anyone else after Tommy died but if there was a time to break the promise it would be now.

Felicity saw his look. It was full of hate, full of urge to put an arrow in him, but Count kidnaped her only because she put herself in danger. She was being stupid and she couldn’t have Oliver paying the price, breaking his vow, because of her. So she cried out: “Oliver, don’t, not for me!” She stressed the word me.

Oliver couldn’t believe what he just heard. How could she say something like that? How could she even think that the vow he made in honor of his dead friend was more important than her life? It was unimaginable for him that she would think like that since she was the most important person in his life. And now she was slipping away from him. He was inches away from her but that still seemed too far.

“Your problem is with me, it’s not with her.” Oliver pleaded with Count after he dropped his arrow on the floor.

“Well consider this your penalty for making me go to plan B in the first place.” Count swung his hand backwards to deliver the fatal drug to Felicity’s neck. She closed her eyes and cried out at what seemed like her certain end. But in a fraction of a second Oliver took out his arrow and shot it to Count’s chest, then the next arrow came and when the third arrow found its home in Count’s chest his grip on Felicity released and she fell on the floor and started to shiver.

She heard the window crashing but she wasn’t sure what happened. Did Oliver kill Count or did Count inject her with Vertigo and it was now only playing with her mind. She stayed on the floor for a while, both unable, and not wanting to move. The thought that he injected her and her mind was just playing tricks with her was just too much for her. And then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t cold like Count’s but she feared it was another threat so she started shivering again and she tried to push the hand off of her shoulder and get away from the man.

Oliver saw fear on her face and his heart stopped for a second when she tried to push him away, she was seeing him as a threat. He was trying to think of something to make her snap back to reality, to make her feel safe again so he spoke: “Shh, it’s okay, it’s me. You’re safe. I promise. You’re safe, it’s me.” He kept repeating those words until their eyes met. She stopped shivering and relaxed. She was safe after all. Count was dead; Oliver’s hand was on her face now assuring her that everything is going to be fine. But wait, Count was dead. Oliver killed Count. Felicity felt tears roll down her cheek. He broke his promise, because of her. And on top of it all, he was shot. “Oliver, you’re shot.” Her eyes were on his wound.

“Hey,” He insisted that she looks him in the eyes instead of focusing on his wound on the arm, “It’s nothing.”

They both stayed on the floor for few seconds, or minutes, time seemed to stop for a moment, before he got up and helped her stand up. But her legs were shaking so she almost fell on the floor before Oliver picked her up and carried her out.

* * *

 

Few blocks away from her apartment, her body went limp and he checked up on her just to find her sleeping in his arms. When they were in her home he gently lowered her on her bed and tucked her in. “Sleep tight” was all that Oliver could say at that moment.


	7. Wow, I wasn't expecting that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sentence prompt from anon: "wow I wasn't expecting that"  
> I hope you like it :)

Felicity always felt weak. She hated it, she hated that Oliver always had to watch her back because she was too weak to fight. Sara knew how to kick ass, then why couldn’t she learn? Why couldn’t she take care of herself like Sara could? Why couldn’t she go on a mission or in a field without someone watching her back, and without her feeling like a burden? She just wanted to show everyone that she can take care of herself just fine.

* * *

 

Felicity decided it was time for a change. She wanted to get in shape without Digg’s, Oliver’s or even Sara’s help. She wanted to learn how to fight all by herself. She needed to do this.

She began with simple push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups. Then she would wake up at 5 am to go for a run. She even went to gym every day before work. When she wasn’t out running or in the gym she would be on YouTube watching all kinds of exercise and boxing tutorials.

* * *

 

Oliver was the only one to notice little things that Felicity was doing differently. The way she came to the Arrow cave a little sweaty, how she stopped eating Big Belly Burger and always had just water and apple for lunch, or the way she would stop doing everything when he and Digg and Sara trained and focus on them, and most importantly he noticed how she would get too caught up with her thoughts all the time.

“Felicity,” Oliver stopped his training with Digg and looked over to Felicity who was staring at them. “Wanna join?”

“What?!” Felicity nearly jumped out of her chair, “No, thanks, I’m good. Just enjoying the view.” She blushed, “Did I just say that out loud?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to?” Oliver chuckled, “Don’t you want to find out if all that work out had paid off?”

Felicity lost the colour in her cheeks. How did you know about that? Was she that obvious? Now he’s even laughing at her. Does he think that she can’t fight? Oh, she’ll show him.

“You know what? I might actually take you up on that offer.” Felicity walked over to the mats. She was little afraid that she’ll mess up and Oliver will never let her train again but she was also excited to show Oliver what she’s made of.

It started off as simple “you try to punch me and I’ll block” training but it soon escalated. Oliver was too far in his thoughts about how she would now want to go on the field and he just didn’t want it. It wasn’t that Oliver didn’t trust her or that he thought she was too weak it was just that Oliver couldn’t stand to lose her, she was too important to him. She was his anchor, holding him in one place while the sea around him was restless. It was at the same time, both the worst and the best metaphor.

On the other hand, Felicity was distracted too. She was thinking about how boring that routine they were doing now is. Anyone could do it. She wanted to show Oliver that she can take care of herself and this was definitely not what she had in mind. And then in midst of all that was happening in her head she forgot to block the punch that was heading straight to her face. And Oliver was too busy thinking that he didn’t realize that Felicity didn’t stop his hand until his fist collided with the left side of her face.

“Ow.” She screamed as the force of Oliver’s blow sent her on the ground before Digg caught her.

“Oh, my!” Oliver’s face had guilt written all over it. “I’m so sorry, Felicity. I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I should have blocked your move.” Felicity stood up and thanked Digg for catching her. She put her hand up to her face on what was definitely going to be a bruise.

“Yeah, you should have. Why didn’t you?” Oliver still felt guilty but he also found a reason why he wouldn’t let her go in the field. “You see, you’re not ready for a field.”

Felicity could feel the tears form in her eyes. Not because of the hit, but because of what Oliver said. It was exactly what she was afraid of. He thought she was weak and vulnerable and now he will never let her go in a field.

* * *

 

After a long day of “You’re not ready” and “Yes, I am, I can show you” everyone finally went home, except Felicity, who stayed in the foundry and waited for everyone to leave so she could train. But not train like her usual training, no; she wanted to take it up on the next level. She would show Oliver just how strong she is.

It was a bad idea from the start but she saw it as her only choice so she did it anyways. She reached for the pipe on the salmon ladder. When she reached it she pulled herself up and placed her chin on the pipe. Now all she needed to do was to pull herself up so fast and strong that she would reach the second hook. And she did that. She actually did it. She was so confident that she did the same to the third hook, and then fourth, and fifth, and then she lost her confidence. Just as she was pulling herself up to reach the sixth hook she suddenly lost her strength and didn’t jump up enough and lost contact with the ladder. She was falling for what felt like a forever, but was actually few seconds. And in that time the only thing on her mind was how Oliver would find her the next morning passed out on the floor with a pipe on her body and maybe with few broken bones and he would never allow her to train.

And then she hit something. It certainly wasn’t floor, cause she would be unconscious by now with a broken rib, or a leg. No, it was something softer, but not too soft like a mattress. And then it hit her, she was in someone’s arms.

“Are you okay?” A familiar voice asked her.

It was Oliver. She was in Oliver’s arms. He saved her, again.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, I just, the pipe just hit me in the head while I was falling, that’s all.” Felicity opened her eyes.

“Yeah I can see that. Your lip is cracked.”

“Kiss it better.” Felicity teased, her mouth was too fast for her brain.

Oliver knew she was joking, but he couldn’t resist her, she looked so peaceful in his arms. And he thought about what might have happened if he really left the foundry or if he didn’t react as fast as he did. With all of that on his mind he wasn’t able to fight the urge to kiss her anymore. He leaned in and his lips crashed into hers as lightly as possible because he didn’t want to cause her any more pain. She closed her eyes when she felt his soft lips and she returned the kiss ignoring the pain of having her lip cracked open.

After few seconds Oliver pulled back, smiling.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that!” Felicity’s mouth was, again, quicker than her brain.

“Neither did I.” Oliver confessed. “Also strength doesn’t come from work-outs and training. Strength comes from heart and isn’t measured based on how big one’s muscles are. You are strong even if you can’t defend yourself physically. Do you understand that? You are the strongest person I have ever met, don’t forget that.” 

“Thank you.” _For saving me, for kissing me, for making me believe in myself, for everything_ ; were all the words that went unsaid.


	8. She doesn't get hurt. Do you understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one sentence prompt from anon: "she doesn't get hurt. Do you understand?Say no and i'll shoot."  
> Thanks for the prompt, hope you like it ;)  
> Also this is kinda a part 2 of the chpater 2: When did the two of you get so close?

It seemed like a simple plan to her. Oliver, of course didn’t agree. To him everything that involved Felicity leaving safety of the foundry was too dangerous. It’s not that he didn’t trust her, he trusted her with his life every day, he was just so afraid of something going wrong, of someone taking away the only light in his life, of living the rest of his life without her. She was smart, hell she was a genius, but physically she’s not able to defend herself. He liked that about her. He surrounded himself with strong women, so it was like a breath of fresh air in his lungs to have someone he can take care of, someone who he could protect, look over. Just the feeling of being someone’s guardian like that made him rethink his purpose in the world.

* * *

 

“Ready?” Felicity was in a dress, a dress that was too edgy for Oliver’s taste, and was ready to go out of van and on that party.

“I think I’m supposed to ask you that question. So, are you ready?” Oliver was trying to look calm, while inside he was burning up with worry and anger at himself for even letting her do this. It was too risky, he thought.

“As ready as I can be.” She smiled nervously, desperately trying to calm herself. She was afraid, this was her first solo mission after the casino one and the casino one didn’t exactly go as planned.

“You don’t have to do this, you understand that, right? We can find another way.” Oliver was trying to talk her out of this. But he was failing.

“No. I told you I can do this, okay? It took us two months just to find what type of women does he like, and I’m not waiting for another six months just to find out how many people has he killed. We need to stop him.” Felicity didn’t know if she was trying to convince Oliver or herself more.

“Please, be careful. Please.” Oliver pleaded with her, putting his hand on her shoulder, like he would always do when he knew she needed it.

“I will. I promise.” Her hand went on his lingering on it before letting go and leaving the van.

* * *

 

When she left the van, she looked around her, it was pitch black, and she could barely see anything. Black clouds were spread across the sky covering starts and moon, making the night even darker. Felicity’s hand went up her pockets, okay they weren’t pockets they were like tiny little secret storages on her dress, and she checked if she had everything.

“Drug to knock Aleksei out. Check”

“Tiny pocket knife. Check”

“Tracking device. Check”

She was making the list in her mind, before she went in the mansion where the party was held in.

Soon the dark, cold atmosphere outside was replaced by the light, loud one.

First two hours of the party were the most boring hours of her life. Everyone was talking with everyone except her. She was just standing next to a table drinking wine, and eating shrimps. Until Aleksei came up to her extending him hand, he asked her to dance with him and she said yes.

“Aleksei Guskov, and you are? I don’t think I ever saw you on these parties before.” Aleksei was leading the dance. She was just doing whatever it was that he was doing. She was an awful dancer, she noticed.

“Meghan Smoak. No, you haven’t I just moved here.” She smiled. Oh wow, how clever of you, Meghan. She thought sarcastically. She avoided giving him her real name so much that she forgot to make up her last name.

“Nice to meet you, Meghan. I hope to see you more in the future.” He spun her around.

“I’m afraid you’ll wait then. I’m leaving tomorrow and I won’t be here for another year.”

“I see.” he stopped dancing and looked her down up, observing her from her toes to her face which sent Felicity a shiver down her spine. “You know what? How about we go to my place and have some fun?” He grabbed her waist and kissed her neck.

She tried not to slap him across the face and run away from him so she bit her bottom lip and smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

The drive to his house was awkward. He was talking about everything and nothing at the same time, just small talks, while tracing circles down Felicity’s thigh. This was honestly making her sick. And then there was Oliver and Digg who were talking to her over the comms assuring her and telling her they were tracking her and that they were close to her.

* * *

 

One awkward drive later, she was finally in his house. The guards were positioned all over the house making her doubt her plan. But it was too late now. She was already in his house and she can’t back down now. She felt a bile form in her throat making it hard for her to hold back on her tears, but she had to be strong, she can’t mess this up.

They were in his room right now and she noticed that he wasn’t the one to take it slow as he was already unbuttoning his shirt. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack and then she remembered the drug in her pocket. She turned away from him and acted as if she was taking of her dress but instead she reached for the drug turned around and the needle sank into his skin. He reached for her managing to slap her before falling on the floor unconscious.

She held back on her scream so the guards wouldn’t hear and because she didn’t want Oliver to worry about her.

“I’m in.” She said to Oliver and Digg when she hacked Aleksei’s computer.

“Good job, now just transfer it and get the hell out of there.” Oliver felt relieved. She would only be there for few more minutes and she would get out safely. He thought. But oh, he was wrong.

“Sorry, mister Guskov but-“ One of the guards walked in the room and there was quite a scene playing out in front of him. His boss was lying on the floor unconscious while some random blonde chick was on his computer. “What do you think you’re doing?” The guard asked walking towards her.

“Checking my e-mail?” She tried to smile but it turned into a grimace instead of a smile. But the guard was still walking towards her. She jumped out of her chair and started walking backwards until she hit the wall.

Oliver and Digg were on their way since they heard the guard come into the room but all of the guards outside were making it hard to get in the house. Oliver was trying his hardest to get to her in time, but the thought of finding her dead was sealed in his brain. He kissed her for the first time yesterday and now she would die. How is that fair? How is it fair that the most innocent, kind, loving person was now so close to death? He just didn’t find it fair. But what scared him the most was when he heard her scream. It was piercing, almost feral and then it became dead silent. Oliver didn’t even know how he suddenly knocked six guards out cold, maybe being afraid for the love of his life made him stronger or something, but there was no time to think, he just had to get to her. He ran in the mansion and kept running until he saw her.

One of the guards, a very big one, had one hand gripping her arm and the other one was wrapped around her neck. Oliver knew if the guard made just a twitch with his arm he would break her neck.

And then his focus went to Felicity, she was crying, sobbing, chocking on her tears. Her hair was everywhere, her face was bruised, lip spilt, and she was just barely touching the ground.

Oliver aimed his bow and arrow at the man and yelled: "She doesn't get hurt. Do you understand?” His voice was desperate, he didn’t know if he was commanding or begging the man in front of him. “Say no and I’ll shoot." His voice broke.

The guard looked at the firm but also desperate man and laughed. “Come on, shoot me. You know I can kill her with a twitch of a hand.” His grip tightened and he moved her just a little bit to protect himself better. She cried out and the grip around her neck made it almost impossible for her to breathe and panic overwhelmed her so she couldn’t get any air in her lungs. She was chocking and gasping, her lungs burnt, she was breaking apart in someone’s arms. A few more minutes and she will surely die in this tight grip. The guard saw a familiar face and decided to stop what he was doing. He owed him that much. And then to everyone’s surprise the guard released her and she fell on the floor still gasping for air.

“I’m not a killer. Now go before he wakes up.” The guard walked away.

“Are you okay?” Digg ran towards them.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Felicity got up from the floor trying to breathe normally.

“What the hell just happened?” Oliver helped her get up.

“He saw me.” Oliver’s and Felicity’s confused look went up to Diggle. “And he used to be my friend in the military and I saved his life once. He owes me.” Digg confessed.

“Let’s go home.” Felicity placed a kiss on Oliver’s cheek.


	9. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sentence prompt from anon: "Make me."  
> I hope you like it ;)

Oliver was never as grateful that he proceeded with Digg’s and Felicity’s stupid idea as he was now. They told him that a panic room in the foundry would be a great idea, and although he thought that it was a crazy idea he decided to listen to them and build it.

* * *

 

“Oh, crap.” Oliver’s mouth was formed in an “O” as he saw on the computers what was going on in Verdant that was luckily empty. He saw five heavily armed men trying to find their way to the arrow cave. Oliver picked up his bow and arrows and then it hit him that one more person was still here in the foundry.

“Hey, Felicity.” He gently shook her, trying to wake her up. She was really tired so she decided she will lie on the couch for few minutes and she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful so no one had the heart to wake her up so Oliver told them he would just wake her up when he would be leaving home. In all honesty he actually planned to carry her home because he didn’t have the heart to wake her up either.

“Hmm, hey.” She rubbed her eyes still feeling the effect of her power nap.

“Felicity, you need to listen to me, okay?” His hands were on her shoulders pulling her lightly into a sitting position. “You need to get into a panic room and stay there until I text you to get out, okay?”

“What? What is going on? Why should I go into panic room? Should I panic?” Nothing that he said was making any sense. Why go to panic room? Is something happening? She was now wide awake and ready to panic.

“It’s nothing, Felicity, I’m going to tell you everything later, for now you have to listen to me and lock yourself in the panic room.” Oliver’s hands on her shoulder slid to her palms and he was pulling her upwards to stand up and go in the panic room.

At first she let herself be pulled by Oliver but halfway there she looked over to her computers and saw the armed guys who were now putting explosive all over the walls of Verdant. “Wait Oliver.” She stopped. “I don’t want to go to the panic room. I want to help you fight them off. This is my home as much as it is yours and I want to fight for it as much as you do. I’m staying.”

“NO. No way, Felicity. I need you to be safe, I need you to get in the panic room and stay there while I take care of them.” He started pulling her a little harder. But she refused to move. She can fight. Okay, she had like five fighting lessons with Digg, and they all ended with her on the floor, but there has to be something she could do instead of just waiting around in hiding. She refused to be safe while Oliver would put himself in danger.

“I’m not going.” She looked like she was pouting.

Oliver glanced at the screen and saw that the guys were just about to blow up the walls so he became edgy and yelled. “Felicity, go to the panic room, now!”

“No!” She yelled too.

“Please, Felicity, just go into the panic and stay there until I take care of them.” His time was running out. He just couldn’t bear to lose her; she was innocent in everything, just an IT girl who saved him more than once and in all the ways possible. She was his light, his guide, his most precious diamond. She had to be safe.

“No.” She wasn’t going to back away now. She was going to stay and help Oliver.

“Felicity, get in the panic room, now.”

“Make me.” Felicity tried to hide the surprise at her own words. But did she just say that?

And before she knew it Oliver listened to her and threw her body over his shoulder like she weighted nothing.

“Oliver, put me down, now.” She was kicking his back with her hands trying to wiggle out of his grip.

“You said I had to make you, and now I am making you stay in the panic room.” He unlocked the panic room with his free hand.

“This is not what I meant.” She was yelling at him, but she realized there was no use in it.

When they entered the room he lowered her down on the ground and left the room, locking it on his way out.

“Hey, you can’t just leave me here.” She always cried out.

“Oh, well looks like you can.” She sighed out of annoyance when the doors were completely closed.

* * *

 

After just few minutes she heard the loudest bang she had ever heard in her life and the walls and ceiling were started to crack and fall.

The ceiling in the panic room was starting to collapse too and it took her every bit of restrain to keep her screaming at bay. The large piece fell just next to her feet and that’s when she couldn’t hold it in anymore and she screamed. When another large piece fell she went to the corner of the room and curled herself in the ball, trying to protect herself from the collapsing walls.

When few pieces fell on her curled form, she became trapped. She just prayed that Oliver was almost done with the guys and will send her the message so she could get the hell out of her.

* * *

 

After few minutes, but Felicity would have sworn it was more like few hours she finally got the text and she opened the doors on the panic room remotely with her phone since she was trapped under large pieces of the ceiling.

Oliver rushed into the panic room when she didn’t get out and looked around for her. When he heard her faint cry for him he went straight to her removed the pieces gently to try to not hurt her any further.

“Are you hurt?” His voice was slightly broken with guilt and pain.

“No, I’m fine.” She got up without his help and she hugged him tightly.

“Let’s get you home.” Oliver returned the hug.

“I’m okay with that. I’m in desperate need of a shower.”


	10. Locked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from theiitgirll: "Prompt for your drabbles: Olicity + stuck alone in somewhere + things got hot (they start to confess they feelings) + Diggle/Detective Lance got them between the "action""  
> Hope you like it :)

„Felicity? Felicity, are you okay? Talk to me, Felicity.“ Oliver was trying to get to Felicity who looked pretty much drugged. He was waiting for her to wake up for hours so he started to worry. “Felicity! Come on, wake up. Felicity.” His voice was full of worry.

“What? Where am I?” Oliver’s cries for Felicity were what woke her up.

“Don’t freak out,” he started slowly, “but we were drugged and kidnapped and now we’re here. I’m so glad you woke up finally, you were out for hours and I started to worry about your health.”

“One question, how am I not supposed to freak out now?” She started yelling.

“Felicity.” He called her, “Felicity, calm down, okay? Everything is going to be fine.”

She looked up at him and saw that he was in chains, his hands above his head and his toes were barely touching the ground. And then she looked up to herself since she still felt nothing, she thought it was probably because of the drug, and she saw that she was in the same chains as he was. She looked down and saw her toes were just slightly touching the ground and that’s when she stopped feeling numb and felt the pain in her shoulder blades and she screamed and cried out. “It hurts, it hurts so badly. Make it stop, Oliver, please.”

“Hey, Felicity, look at me.” He waited for her to look at him and when she did he continued, “I need you to breathe, okay? I need you to calm down and breathe. I know it hurts, but I need you to listen to me and calm down, can you do that for me?”

“Uhm, yeah, I can.” She calmed down a bit still feeling the pain spreading through her body.

“That’s great. You’re doing great.” He encouraged her.

“What’s with all the screaming? Are you not comfortable?” A young man walked in.

“Hey, put her down.” Oliver yelled at the man, “Please just put her down, her body won’t be able to take it much longer.” His voice gradually lowered into almost a whisper.

The guy looked annoyed but still did what Oliver asked him to do. He lowered the chains until she completely fell on the ground. “Will you stop screaming now?” The looked over at Felicity who was crying and sobbing on the ground trying to move her hands.

“I will.” She was going to say “go to hell” or something sarcastic but he would just pull her up again and Oliver was right she wouldn’t be able to take it much longer so she decided to just answer him.

The guy walked out but was back half an hour later. He unlocked Felicity’s chains and pulled her hand to get up and walk with him. She cried out of pain and struggled to get free but he became harsher and the grip around her hand tightened.

“Where are you taking her? What are you going to do to her?” Oliver screamed at the top of his lungs. Not knowing what they would be doing to Felicity was too much for him. Would they torture her, kill her or something else?

The guy just ignored him and kept pulling Felicity.

* * *

 

After another half an hour later, the guy came in this time for Oliver. He took him to a small room with no windows and just one large door. In the middle of the room there was a chair and chains and in the left corner there was a metal table with knives and other torturing objects. The blood in him froze as he pictured Felicity on that chair being tortured. “What did you do to her? Is she alive? Where is she?” Felicity was all he could think about. Was she okay? Was she even alive at all or did they get the information they wanted and killed her? Or did they torture her and dumped her somewhere to slowly die?

“Even when you’re about to be tortured you think of her well-being, how sweet.” The guy said sarcastically. He chained him up and started to ask him questions. When he refused to talk the guy pulled the knife and made lacerations all over his abdomen. After that didn’t work the guy tortured him with electricity, then with knives again until he finally gave up and told him. “We’re going to continue this tomorrow, with the slight change, instead of torturing her for her answers or torturing you for yours I’m going to torture her to get the answers out of you.” He unchained him and motioned to the guys to take him to a different room.

* * *

 

The guys threw him in the smaller room again with no windows. When he looked up he saw Felicity. He ran to her and checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating, barely but she was still alive. He looked at her, her face was bloody, her lip split. Then his eyes went to her abdomen. Her shirt was torn, her whole stomach full of cuts and blood and burns. He gently traced her cuts on her bloody stomach and he realized how cold she was. She was pale and freezing, she must have been completely broken. Oliver’s heart broke. Seeing the love of his life, yes love, Felicity being so close to death made him realized he loved her much more than just friendship love, and seeing her like this just broke him. He hugged her, trying to warm her up and she whispered to him: “I didn’t say a thing, Oliver. I didn’t.” She said it with pride in her voice.

Oliver took a moment to admire her. She was so strong, so beautiful, and so innocent. She was just amazing. But she was also fragile and delicate. And that’s what he loved about her; she was like a rose both strong and fragile in the same time. But Oliver also knew he would be the one talking tomorrow. He can’t watch them hurt her and he knew he will start talking. “That doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that you’re alive.”

Felicity looked up to him and returned the hug. He looked her in the eyes and he wasn’t able to hold his words back anymore.

“I love you, Felicity.”

“I love you, too.” She smiled looking at his pain struck eyes. “I love you, too.” She repeated it.

Oliver cupped her face looking at her for a moment before kissing her. In that moment it felt like the whole world started spinning except them. She was surprise at how soft his lips are, and he was amazed by how sweet hers were. This was without doubt the best kiss they both had. They were interrupted by a man clearing his throat and their lips separated.

“You two certainly look like you bonded.” They saw their friend’s face. It was nice to see Diggle, but their kiss was better so Oliver just ignored him and placed another kiss, this time, on her forehead and picked her up.

“It was about time.” Digg smiled at them. “Now let’s go home.”


	11. Why yes, I am as drunk as you think I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sentence prompt from anon: "Why yes, I am as drunk as you think I am."  
> Hope you like it ;)  
> Okay just to say that this is awful (I mean everything I write is awful but this is even worse) because I have absolutely no idea what's it like to be drunk (my greatest alcohol experience was with punch ice cream but only because I had no idea that it really did have alcohol in it and I cried when I found out) long story short I really don't know what's it like to get drunk so I probably described it awfully (although i did have sugar rushes all the time so that's close enough). So yeah you have been warned ;)

It was Saturday, 2 in the morning and Oliver was sitting in a bar drinking Jack Daniels, glass after glass. After five glasses he failed to notice that he was out of hand so he ordered another one. And another after that. He just wanted to forget about everything, about Thea leaving, about his mother, about the “I love you” he said to Felicity. He just wanted to forget it all. So he just allowed himself to get wasted like there was no tomorrow. But he forgot about one thing. He forgot that when drunk he becomes honest, sometimes too honest. And with that issue forgotten, he drank, and drank until finally he couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore.

“Are you okay, Sir?” The bartender asked Oliver who was half sleeping on the bar table.

“What?” He slowly opened his eyes and he realized what he had done. He had gotten so wasted that he wasn’t even able to think or act straight. “I’m fineee, I just leaving now, have a night good.” Oliver managed to mumble out to the bartender before standing up and leaving the bar, to what he thought was his home.

* * *

 

 The sound of the doorbell woke Felicity up and she looked over to her nightstand where her alarm clock was. She glanced down to see what time it was and got a little scared and confused when she saw that it was 3 in the morning. “Who could this be? It’s like 3 am.” She mumbled out while leaving her comfy bed, replacing it with her cold, hard floor beneath her feet. As soon as she was in front of the door, she just instinctively opened the door gasping when she saw Oliver.

“What are you doing here? Oliver, is something wrong? Is someone hurt?” She panicked unable to think of any other reason why he would be at her doors in 3 am.

“You be pretty.” Oliver looked at her playfully like an innocent five year old. His mind was kind of hazy and his vision was blurred but even without his clear mind or eyes he knew she was beautiful.

“Are you drunk?!” Felicity snapped at Oliver, startling him. “Sorry,” There was little bit of guilt in her eyes, she didn’t mean to be judgy towards him, but it was 3 am and he showing up this early made her a little anxious. “How drunk are you? What did you have? Oh gosh, sorry, come in.”

"Why yes, I am as drunk as you think I am.” He stepped into her apartment with his sluggish and off balance movements. “And just a little bit.” He brought his index finger closer to his thumb, gesturing just how little alcohol he thought he had.

 “How about you lie on my couch and sleep there until you aren’t this drunk?” She motioned to her couch before heading to her own bed because she was just so tired.

Oliver just looked at her, his vision still blurred and his body was feeling funny, like he had an out of body experience. And with that feeling, he forgot to control what came out of his mouth. “You look beautiful in your jammies. You should wear them to work.” He giggled.

In every other situation she would giggle with him or blush or something but this wasn’t just any other situation, this was Oliver getting drunk and the first thing he does is he goes to her apartment and tells her how pretty she looks, kind of situation. “Oliver, I’m serious. You really should lie down. Look at you, you can’t even stand straight.” She raised her hand towards Oliver, who was leaning on the wall blinking rapidly, she guessed because he was trying to understand what she was saying.

“Okay, okay.” He said sarcastically, his hands flying in the air in a sign of defeat. “I go will.” He fell on the floor before Felicity came to his side helping him up and on the couch. “You thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Oliver. Now, sleep.” She turned around to go back to her bed but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Feclicityyy,” He looked around the room, searching for nothing in particular, “I- I love you. When I said it in the mansion it was a tru-“ His voice trailed off as he let the darkness consume him.

“I love you too.” Felicity whispered when she was sure he was fast asleep.

* * *

 

In the morning that day, Felicity woke up to an empty couch and a she wondered where Oliver went and if he remembered anything from last night. As much as she wanted, she just couldn’t stop thinking about what he said to her. That “I love you” lingered in her mind all day and there was nothing she could do about it. But she knew he didn’t mean it, after all he was drunk and almost passed out so she guessed he couldn’t really be held responsible for what he said, it was just alcohol talking. That’s what she tried so hard to believe.

But then something really weird happened. Just as she was about to reach her books, she hit her elbow in some of them sending them to the floor. She huffed out of annoyance and began to collect them. One of the books, it looked like it was the oldest one, was open and she couldn’t help herself but to read what was written on the open page. “In vino veritas” she read out loud and felt a shiver go down her spine.


	12. I Couldn't Save Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sentence prompt from anon: "I couldn't save her"

It's unbelievable how fast one’s life can change. It just takes a second, sometimes even less, for your world to stop spinning, for time to stop ticking, for your body to shut down completely.  And it took a fraction of a second for Felicity’s life to end and a phone call to tear apart Oliver’s.

* * *

 

“Oliver Queen?” the voice over the phone asked when Oliver picked up.

“Yes that’s me. Who is this?” he asked confused.

“It’s officer Lanely. I’m sorry to inform you, but Miss Smoak was in an accident-“

“What?” he cut him off. “No, no, no. Where is she?” His voice rose and the pain in it was clearly noticeable. “Is she-“his voice broke. He couldn’t even imagine his life without her; he couldn’t imagine a world without her in it. “Is she alive?”

“She’s at the intersection of Wayne’s and Smith’s. And I don’t know Mister Queen, I saw her and I don’t know if she’s alive but if she is, she won’t be for long. I’m sorry, Mister Queen.”

“NO!” Oliver screamed and threw his phone into the wall and time seemed to stop at that moment. Everything was in slow motion. The phone traveled for ages before it hit the wall. And Oliver was unable to move. Unable to do anything. Despite the heaviness in the air and paralyzed muscles, Oliver pushed himself to move. If she was still alive but dying slowly the least he could do is say goodbye to her, but if she’s dead already he could say goodbye to her lifeless body, wishing her soul would find peace and happiness where ever it was going to. Oliver never believed in God and Heaven but he prayed that she would be in a happier place. “Don’t burry her yet. She’s not dead, she can’t be dead.” Time finally started ticking again and Oliver was able to move. He jumped to his bike and drove off to Felicity.

* * *

 

He got there faster than he expected, which was probably because he almost broke the gas pedal by pressing it a bit too tightly. He jumped down his bike, not caring that it fell on the ground and made his way to the crush site. And there was quite the scene unfolding. He saw two cars, one with its front side smashed and Felicity’s mini that looked even smaller, flipped over, windows were crushed, metal was bent, and it was almost unrecognizable. Oliver heart broke. He knew that her car must have turned a couple of times before stopping and he knew she was fragile and even if she was strong she wasn’t that strong. He also saw a stretcher with a black bag being pulled to the coroner’s van. But it wasn’t until he saw a blond hair in that body bag that he completely lost it. “No! Please no!” Oliver pushed past the police but they caught him and tried to stop him from going to the coroner’s van.

“Sir you are not allowed back here-“

“Let go of me! I have to-. Let me say goodbye to her! Please just.” Oliver yelped, his voice feral. “Please, I need to see her. I have to tell her something.” But the hands holding him back didn’t release him. “IT WASN’T A LIE, FELICITY. I LOVE YOU!” He realized the police men aren’t going to let go of him, so he just screamed to her, for her. He hoped she would hear him. “She is dead”, he thought, “of course she can hear you”. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you so much, I will always love you, okay? I will never forget you, never.” He whispered and brushed off police men’s hands and walked away.

* * *

 

The ride to his house was much longer than his ride there. His vision was blurred because of all the tears in his eyes and he almost had an accident himself. When he finally came home, he fell on the floor, not caring that Thea was there with Roy. He started crying again, this time the screams were present.

“Oliver-“ Thea crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.

“She’s gone. I couldn’t save her. She’s gone. I have so much to say to her. I still need her. I can’t take this pain. I just can’t.”

“Oliver, what are you talking about?” Just as she asked him, there was a knock and the door opened.

Digg rushed over to Oliver when he saw him on the floor screaming and crying.

“Hey man, are you okay? I was just there.” He helped him up and Oliver immediately hugged him.

“I couldn’t save her, Digg. When I came there it was already too late. I couldn’t save her. I’m sorry. I should have told her how I felt about her.”

“What are you talking about, man?” Digg stepped back out of his hug and looked at him confused. “She is not dead. She is pretty banged up, and she was dead for few seconds but now she’s alive and in the hospital.”

“Wha- What? Don’t mess with me, Digg. She’s dead. I saw her, I saw her in a freaking body bag!”

“No, Oliver, she’s alive. You most likely saw the driver of the car that ran Felicity of the road, she’s the only one dead. Felicity is alive, I would never joke about something like this.”

Oliver felt the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders and he let out the breath he was probably holding since he saw the blond hair in a body bag. He was never as grateful for anything in his life as he was grateful now, that the love of his life was alive.

“Now that you are finally ready to accept your feelings, go to the hospital and tell her how you feel. Tell her how you felt when you thought she was dead. Tell her everything.”

“I will, trust me. I will.” He smiled, wiped away his tear and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

 

She was there. Lying on the hospital bad with bruises and cuts on her face. She was there, hurt and bruised but she was alive. That’s all that mattered to him. He walked up to her, her eyes slowly opening and he sat on the bed and held her hand while he told her everything he was feeling towards her.

“I love you. I truly love you.” He looked into her big, deep ocean blue eyes that were so full of life and he kissed her forehead.

“I love you, too.” Closing her eyes, she let darkness consume her.

* * *

**Hello :) If I tricked you, I'm glad because tbh I tricked myself too. I wasn't sure if Felicity is dead until my best friend got mad at me for killing her so yeah I brought her back :P But seriously I didn't know her fate until i was halfway through and I decided I will let her live, because I just couldn't kill her :)**

**Btw thank you all for support I'm really really grateful for it :) Thank you all :D I love youuu :***

**Hana ;)**

 


End file.
